


[Podfic] Tenderized

by dodificus



Series: Staccato [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #HannibalFebruary, Audio Format: MP3, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will lets something slip to Dr. Lecter in one of their conversations. Dr. Lecter isn't about to let it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tenderized

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tenderized](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822300) by [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats). 



**Length:** 15:10  
**File Size:** 17.4MB  
**Download:** Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xeexh3myxa9p9vi/Tenderized.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015012701.zip)

Or download the entire series here: [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9utt5rysp0iwqmf/Staccato%20Series.m4b?dl=0)


End file.
